undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 9
Around the room, everyone was looking at eachother and Will could instantly tell that the group didnt usually let other people join, Will understood that. Fortuantly though none of the adult members of the group raised their guns but Will still noticed that the woman Bella wouldnt hesitate to shoot if she had too. "what happened?" Bella asked the two kids while the unnamed man went to the windows and was looking out of them carefully, probably to keep an eye on them zombies Will thought. "well, we kinda got stuck on a bus and these guys saved us" Aiden shakily said pointing to Will and Natasha and the two shared a glance, why was this kid so scared of Bella but Will shrugged it off and spoke up. "and then these two decided to lead us to you lot but you found us first" Will finished and out of the corner of his eye, Will could see that Aiden was thankful for it while Bella's attention turned to Will. "and why would you rescue complete strangers?" Bella asked and Will shrugged before grinning. "call me a good citizen" Will responded and Natasha had to hold back a giggle while Will could tell Bella was suppressing a smile as she looked at him. "fine, you're welcome to stay if you want or you can leave, whatever works for you" Bella said as she began walking away, nodding to the others as she went and at that nod everyone seemed to go and do there own things and Will finally worked out what was suspicious about her but before he could go and ask Natasha tugged his arm and pulled him to a corner. "so what do we do?" she asked him and Will sighed as he looked over each member of the group. Truth be told, he didnt know whether they should stay or go, they seemed to be good people and they didnt set of any "alarm bells" but you could never be completely sure. "we'll talk to em, find out more about them and then we'll decide, ok?" Will asked and Natasha nodded before leaning forward and kissing his cheek making him confused but before he asked, she answered. "that was for risking your life to save those kids" she stated before walking away leaving Will to watch her as she did. ---- Sighing as she looked down at the map, Bella crossed off yet another route that the group could take to get supplies, she knew they needed supplies badly but it was getting too risky to get them. Maybe they should think about leaving the city, Bella thought to herself before she felt a presense behind her and turned to see that guy, Will. "something I can do for you?" Bella asked him hiding the sarcasm, annoyance and doubt of the situation behind a "sweet tone" but the man just gave a grin. "actually, I came to ask a question" he stated causing Bella to raise an eyebrow but inwardly shrug, she didnt mind any questions aslong as they wasn't idiotic ones like the ones that kid, Aiden keeps on asking. "oh?" she responded leaning back on the table while looking at him "and what is the question?" she asked. "nothing important, its just when we met you gave a certain vibe and I think i've worked out what it is...did you serve in the military?" Will asked while he too leaned back relaxing but his eyes kept on hers to make sure he didnt overstep any bounds. Bella herself had something instantly click inside of her and she sensed something about him and shortly after decided he must've served somewhere in the military too "I worked at an air force base, I was a mechanic there, you?" Bella responded and Will raised an eyebrow but shrugged, guessing she had worked out he was in the military. "I served as a gunnery sergeantt in Iraq and Afganastan" Will answered and Bella nodded before smiling a little. "suppose it makes me feel small, just being a mechanic compared to a big ole' gunnary sergeant" she joked and he chuckled. "yep you better start falling in line" he responded causing Bella to laugh. "good luck with that, sergeant" she told him and they both smiled at eachother before Will turned away looking at the map. "none of my business but...you having trouble with anything, just by the map it looks like it" Will stated gesturing to the cross filled map causing Bella to sigh. "yeh I am, the group is running out of places to get supplies, we might have to leave the city soon" Bella answered and Will nodded before looking around. "so who's who around here?" he asked jokinly and Bella playfully raised an eyebrow. "thought ya only had ONE question?" she asked but all Will did was give the "innocent look" causing Bella to shake her head and smile before turning around so she could point to people. "him over by the window is Lewis, dont know much about him except he's secretive, my guess is his past aint that bright, either way he is handy around here, does what he's told and never complains" Bella said before she moved on and pointed to Aiden and Faith. "them two, ya already met, they were students at some college before all this, dont know why they left there hometown though but they can be helpful around here, only problem is they get into to much trouble and are always asking stupid questions" she told Will who nodded. "and the other guy?" Will asked and Bella turned around giving a smile. "HE, is my idiotic brother, his names Tyral and he is always doing all kinds of bad stuff but dont worry its only stuff like drugs and things and he always listens to me so he wont be any trouble" she reasurred him when he raised an eyebrow at his discription. "so where is he?" Will asked and Bella looked around noticing he had gone and sighed before getting up. "on the roof, taking shots at them zombies" she answered but before Will could ask she answered "dont worry, he's smart enough to use a silencer on his gun, the zombies wont find us, but I better go make sure he dont use up all the ammo" she said giving Will a nod before entering a door which presumbly led to the roof. ---- Meanwhile, Natasha looked around the shop and noticed how the two kids were already in a conversation about something and that Lewis was alone looking out the window so she walked over to the man before gentle nudging him "hey" she spoke up making him jump. "oh, hey" Lewis responded when he realised it was Natasha and not some monster while Natasha resisted the urge to giggle and instead gave a smile. "let me guess, your the guard?" she jokinly asked gesturing to the window he was looking at and he nodded giving a smile before offering his hand. "names Lewis" he said and Natasha took his hand before shaking it. "Natasha" she responded before she took a glance out the window to see what was going on and saw about 5 zombies just walking about outside bending over slightly in the process making Lewis blush but she didnt notice. "so do you just...watch?" she asked keeping her eyes on the window while Lewis looked up from watching a certain something in suprise before realising she meant the window... "yeh coarse, I go out on some runs, help Bella out...all sorts" he responded relaxing against the nearby wall while Natasha looked up at him and nodded. "is it a good group?" Natasha bluntly asked causing Lewis to chuckle before responding. "we have our disagreements here and there but yeh...its a good group" he answered giving Natasha a smile which she returned before she looked over to Will. ---- Sighing to herself as she walked up the stairs leading to the roof, Bella run a hand through her hair thinking about the newcomers. They seemed alright and Will looked like he could be a great help but they were in a bad situation as it is with the supplies and more people meant more mouths to feed. Inwardly swearing, Bella secretely wished she and her brother had stayed away from other people like they had originally planned but she knew that she was only saying that because she was having a hard time running this group...and her brother wasnt helping matters by being, well himself. Opening the door, Bella found herself on the roof and saw her brother Tyral sitting on a chair a rifle in his lap while drinking beer but he quickly stopped and turned when he heard her approach "they good?" he asked her and she shrugged sitting on the chair next to him before responding. "does it matter if we get any lower on supplies...we're gonna have to start kicking people out" Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues Category:The Dead World